This invention relates to animal feeding systems, and more particularly relates to feeder pans for poultry and the like.
Automated feeding systems for poultry and like domestic animals have proved highly successful in modern animal husbandry operations. These systems can supply feed mixtures to a large poultry flock with minimum operator effort. Both the amounts of feed delivered and the proportions of feed ingredients can be regulated and this regulation permits the flock to be inexpensively raised from chicks to mature, commercially valuable broiler birds in a relatively short time.
Among the important parts of such automated feeding systems are the feeder units or feeder pans. These units receive feed flow from a feed conveyor, and are disposed on or near the poultry house floor to afford the birds ready access to the feed. Among the patents disclosing such feeders are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,911,868 and 4,080,990, for example.
When raising broiler flocks, poultry husbandman traditionally introduce very young chicks to a poultry house, and provide feed for the chicks on paper, cardboard, or the like which are laid on the poultry house floor. After the chicks grow in size, they can be introduced feed contained in poultry feeders.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a feeder unit which encourages, use from the day the small chicks are introduced into a poultry house through the day the adult birds are removed.
A more specific object is to offer a feeder unit which provides a configuration and mode of operation especially designed for small chicks, in which feed is presented at an exterior part of the feed pan. A corresponding object is to provide such a feeder which has another configuration and mode of operation for older birds, in which feed is presented at an interior part of the feed pan.
A related object is to provide a feeder which will change automatically from one configuration and operating mode to the other as the feeder is raised from and lowered to the poultry house floor.
Another object is to provide a feeder which can be adjusted so as to best accommodate any of various types of feed being delivered to older birds.
Still another object is to provide a feeder which minimizes or discourages feed wastage, spoilage, and befoulment.
A further object is to provide such a feeder which can be used over a long life with minimum repair and maintenance costs.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the description, like reference numerals refer to like parts.